Adventures in Babysitting Chibi Demons
by SolusLupa Kouken
Summary: Hey! It's my first PG story o.o Anyway. Ever wonder what happens when you mix magics in a bad way? You get some chibi demons! Ah! Watch as Shin and her brother handle all their friends as little kids! Please Enjoy, Read, and Review


Disclaimer: All Yu Yu Hakusho characters and stuff belong to Yoshihiro Togashi, but the created personalities for their chibi forms are mostly my idea. The rest of the original stuff belong to me! Zidane belongs to Squaresoft.  
  
A/N: If you ever saw my review for Kia's Densebyou fic, you might be wondering what happened that day when I somehow mixed magics. Here's the story of that event. It's the first time I've written something like this.  
  
First off. When the people shrink to kids they will get a 'Chibi' in front of their name (Ex: Chibi Jin, Chibi Touya, etc.), but after each of them has had a 'Chibi' in front of it, I'll change it to a C. Name. (Ex: C. Jin, C. Touya, etc.). That way, it's easier to write and you don't get confused... I hope. ^_^()  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
*It's all dark, but a flashlight is turned on and held under the face of Shin, making her look all freakishly scary as dark scary music plays*  
  
Shin: *In a scary and dark tone* It started out as a normal day. Nothing major, very boring, and my business was going slow. Then things turned into a horrible nigh...  
v *Record scratching sound*  
  
Ryuka: *flicking on the lights* Shin... Just get to the story. No need to be all dark about it.   
  
Shin: *dropping the flashlight* Aw! C'mon Ryuka! Let me try to scare them.  
  
Ryuka: Just give them the ripples and let it begin.   
  
Shin: Spoilsport..... *flicks a switch*  
  
~~~~~ Ooo! Look at the ripples! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Our scene begins on a slightly overcast day at a dojo style house in the forest*  
  
Shin: *sweeping the steps with a broom* What a nice day.. *Smile fades as she twitches* It's too quiet... AUGH! This is so boring! *throws down broom* Not one new mission or anything!  
  
Ryuka: *wanders out of the house* I just talked to some of our friends. They're going to come over and liven things up a bit.  
  
Shin: Hooshah! It's been a while since they've been here.  
  
Ryuka: Not since that incident with Hiei and the Pudding.   
  
Shin: How could I forget that event. It took us three ours to clean this place up!  
  
Ryuka: Then there was that problem with Jin and the pixie sticks.  
  
Shin: That demon should never be allowed to consume sugar of that concentration. *looks at watch* I have some stuff to tinker with before they get here.  
  
Ryuka: Alright. I'll whip up a batch of my special lemonade.  
  
Shin: Please don't enchant it like you did with your special Koolaid. Last time you did that Hinote knocked one of my potions into it and we were all stuck in animal forms for a whole day and Koumori attacked us. *disappears into a little building beside the house*  
  
Ryuka: *wanders into the kitchen* She's in there, so how can the magics mix this time. Besides, how can it be my special lemonade without a little magic.   
  
*The two work as half an hour passes*  
  
Shin: *Walks into the kitchen with a bottle in hands* Suzuki's right. It's not easy trying to create an original potion, but I think I have a good one. I've been working on it for nearly two weeks.  
  
Ryuka: *looks up from the large punch bowl filled with the lemonade* What does it do?  
  
Shin: It can shrink stuff! *proudly holds up the bottle filled with an orange, translucent liquid*  
  
Ryuka: The group should be here soon. *Bell rings* Hey! They're here!   
  
*Shin goes and opens the door to fine Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei, Keiko, and Botan*  
  
Shin: Hi guys! *grins* Have the others arrived as well?  
  
Yusuke: They're behind us. *jerks thumb over shoulder*  
  
*Jin, Touya, and Suzuki walk into view*  
  
Shin: *hugs all three of them* It's been a while since your last visit!  
  
Jin: Aye, lass, it has. We've been busy with our work.  
  
Suzuki: Shishi really wanted to come, but the restraining order's still in effect isn't it?  
  
Shin: *nods* Yeah, he's not allowed to come near this house or me until some future date. *Steps to the side* Come on in! Ryuka's whipped up her special lemonade for us.  
  
*The group files through the door and find seats in the large family room*  
  
Ryuka: *Walks in* The lemonade is almost ready, but I'm letting some ice cool it. Hinote's watching it.   
  
Shin: I hope he stays put this time. *sighs*   
  
*In the kitchen the little dragon was eyeing the lemonade and saw the bottle of shrinking liquid on the shelf above it. Hinote saw a little bat fly in and immediately the dragon sprang at the bat, knocking the potion into the lemonade. After chasing it out of the house, Hinote returned to fish out the bottle, mix the lemonade with some difficulty, and pour orange soap into the bottle. He looked around to make sure no one saw and disappeared outside to chase the bat some more*  
  
Ryuka: The lemonade should be ready. *walks into the kitchen* Hmmm. Hinote left. Oh, well. *Picks up the bowl and takes it to the family room, then returns to grab cups to serve the lemonade* Here we go!  
  
Shin: *smiles, looking at the lemonade* Looks good, Ryuka.  
  
Touya: There's not a lot of sugar in it, is there? *glances at Jin*  
  
Ryuka: *grins* Not enough to have a relapse of the pixie stick incident.  
  
Jin: *Laughs a bit* I can't help it if sugar makes me really hyper.  
  
Ryuka: *ladles lemonade into each cup for everyone*  
  
Shin: Cheers. *raises glass with a laugh*  
  
*Everyone does the same and then drinks the lemonade, except for Shin and Ryuka, whose attention was taken by a crash*  
  
Ryuka: Hinote! You'd better not be breaking things!  
  
Shin: *goes to drink the lemonade, but freezes and drops the cup with a crash* Oh... Crap.  
  
Ryuka: *drinks some lemonade* What?  
  
*The group of friends in front of them had shrunk to a toddler size*  
  
Ryuka: *chokes on her second sip and shrinks, too*  
  
Shin: *Examines the Chibi Touya* They've... They've de-aged!   
  
Chibi Touya: Hi! I'm Touya! I'm six years old! *holds up four fingers*   
  
Shin: Crud. *Sees all the little kids* This is so not good!   
  
Chibi Ryuka: *latches on to Shin's left leg* Are you my mommy?  
  
Chibi Botan: *latches to Shin's right leg* I think she's the baby-sitter.  
  
Chibi Hiei: *Sits down, glaring at the Chibi Kuwabara, who's laughing at him because of his hair*  
  
Chibi Keiko: *looks at Shin* Can we go home now?  
  
Jin: *flying around Shin's head* WHEE!!!  
  
Chibi Yusuke: *Starts a fight with C. Kuwabara, but all they do is push each other back and forth*  
  
Chibi Suzuki: I'm the pretty and cute Suzuki!  
  
C. Botan: *Produces a mini oar and flies around with C. Jin* Yay!  
  
Shin: This is bad! Very bad! *grabs C. Jin and C. Botan out of the air and puts them on the couch* Stay! *separates C. Yusuke and C. Kuwabara by putting them in different chairs.* Stay in your seats!  
  
Chibi Kurama: *sits on the couch, looking innocent*  
  
Shin: *collects the rest of the kids and puts them on the couches and chairs* Ok, kids. I'm... Um... Your baby-sitter today. Let's play a game called 'Be-Good-And-Sit-Here-Quietly-Until-The-Babysitter-Figures-Out-What-Happened-To-You.' Doesn't that sound fun?  
  
C. Kuwabara: That sounds like a boring game.  
  
C. Yusuke: Yeah! Can't we play something like um... Hide n' Seek!  
  
Shin: Maybe later, Yusuke. *Takes a cup of lemonade and disappears to analyze it*  
  
C. Jin: *Fidgets a lot* I hate sittin' here... It's stupid.  
  
C. Botan: *twirling oar a bit* This is sooo boring.  
  
C. Keiko: She asked us to sit here and be good!  
  
C. Kurama: We can't be bad now.  
  
C. Yusuke: *jumps up* Tch, forget what the lady said! I'm bored!  
  
C. Hiei: *sits there looking bored* Hn.  
  
C. Suzuki: *staring at self in the mirror, flexing and grinning* I'm so pretty! Oh, so pretty! I'm pretty, and witty, and gay!*   
  
*Everyone stares at him when he says this*  
  
C. Yusuke: You're a freak...  
  
C. Suzuki: DON'T INSULT THE PRETTY AND CUTE SUZUKI! *throws a plastic cup at C. Yusuke and goes back to looking at self in the mirror*  
  
C. Touya: *tossing pieces of ice he makes into the lemonade bowl* This isn't so bad.   
  
C. Jin: That's because yeh can find a way t'amuse yourself.   
  
C. Ryuka: *Poking Hiei with a finger* You look funny.  
  
C. Hiei: I'm hungry... *stomach rumbles*  
  
C. Ryuka: Then let's get food. *stands up with a hand raised* To the kitchen! Raid the fridge! Leave no sugars uneaten!  
  
*Most of the kids hop off their seats and run into the kitchen, leaving a very miffed C. Keiko and C. Kurama behind*  
  
C. Kurama: This won't turn out very well. *shaking his head*  
  
C. Keiko: Yusuke's bound to get himself in trouble... Like he always does.  
  
Kouken: *wanders in* Hey sis! I dropped by to say hello. *Spots the lemonade* Great! I'm parched! *Gets a glass and looks at C. Kurama and C. Keiko*  
  
C. Keiko: I don't think you should drink that.   
  
C. Kurama: Yeah! Shin ran off with a cup of that muttering about stuff going wrong.  
  
Kouken: *groans and shakes his head* What'd she do now?   
  
Shin: AUGH! Who replaced my potion with soap! *walks in with Hinote on her shoulder, scolding him* I'm very disappointed in you, Hinote. You should've told Ryuka or me about the potion falling into the lemonade.   
  
Hinote: *hangs head, looking ashamed, but falls off Shin's shoulder into the lemonade*  
  
Shin: Double crud! *watches a mini Hinote zoom around the room and then sees only C. Keiko, C. Kurama, and Kouken* Kouken! What are you doing here? Kurama, Keiko, where is everyone?!  
  
C. Keiko: In the kitchen, raiding the fridge and eating sugar.  
  
Shin: But... No one was in there when I went through. *looks outside to see C. Jin zoom by, laughing* Triple crud! *notices the cup in Kouken's hand* Bro! You didn't drink any of that did you?!  
  
Kouken: No... *puts the cup down* What's going on?  
  
Shin: My shrinking potion mixed with Ryuka's special lemonade, resulting in a youthening potion. It makes people change back to a chibi form. They have the body and mind of a child, but they can speak like they normally do. No lisps, no weird pronunciations. Luckily, I've come to the conclusion that it's not permanent... But it will last all day.  
  
*The group of three stare at her in utter confusion*  
  
Shin: Oy, Kouken. Could you help me round the other kids up?  
  
Kouken: Sure *shrugs* I guess I'll help.  
  
Shin: *picks up C. Keiko and grabs C. Kurama's hand* Perhaps you two could also help persuade your friends into calming down.  
  
C. Keiko: I could get Yusuke to calm down, but the others are tough.  
  
*Kouken walks out to the front yard, while the others head to the back*  
  
**Front Yard with Kouken**  
  
Kouken: AHA! *finds C. Touya, C. Jin, C. Botan, and C. Suzuki* C'mon kids time to go inside.  
  
C. Jin: *Zooms around Kouken's head* But this is too much fun!  
  
C. Botan: *Produces her mini oar* Hey, Jin! I'll race you!   
  
C. Jin: Okay, lass! Try t'catch me! *flys around laughing*  
  
*The two start flying around, trying to get ahead of each other*  
  
Kouken: No! Come down here now, you brats!  
  
C. Touya: You're mean! *freezes Kouken's feet to the ground*   
  
C. Botan: Let's make him all pretty! *giggles*  
  
C. Suzuki: *whips out some bottles of face paint and brushes* I have paint and brushes! *evil grin*  
  
Kouken: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! *tries to get away, but can't because of frozen feet*  
  
*The kids jump on him to use the face paint*  
  
**In the back yard with Shin, C. Keiko, and C. Kurama*  
  
Shin: That sounded like Kouken... *Sees C. Yusuke and C. Kuwabara pushing each other and pulling hair* Yusuke! Kuwabara! Stop fighting! *puts C. Keiko down* You deal with them. I know Kuwabara won't hit a girl and Yusuke likes you. We'll go find Hiei. *Walks over to a tree*  
  
C. Kurama: *points at a branch* There he is. On that branch.  
  
Shin: *looks up* Hiei! Get down here now!  
  
C. Hiei: I don't wanna! *crosses arms and sits there stubbornly*  
  
Shin: Kurama's being a good boy! C'mon kid!  
  
C. Hiei: Ryuka's up here, too. *points to another branch*  
  
Shin: *Sees Ryuka teetering on a branch with C. Hinote flying around her* AH! Ryuka! You're going to fall!  
  
C. Ryuka: No, I'm not. *slips off the branch right after she says that* ACK!   
  
Shin: Damn! *lets go of C. Kurama's hand and dives to catch Ryuka* I've got you! *skids on the ground and Ryuka lands on her back* Ow... That hurt...   
  
C. Ryuka: *stands up and runs off* Whee! That was fun! Let's do it again!  
  
Shin: *twitches* No... Let's _not_ do it again. *gets up, brushing self off and looks up at C. Hiei* Now will you come down?  
  
C. Hiei: No. *sits there stubbornly with his arms crossed*  
  
Shin: Grrr.. Then I'm coming up after you! *starts climbing up the tree towards C. Hiei*  
  
C. Hiei: *flashes a mischievous grin as she climbs nearer* I'm not that easy to catch! *disappears from the branch*  
  
Shin: DAH! *looks around* Whoa! Where'd he go?!  
  
C. Ryuka: *C. Hinote settles on her shoulder* Hiei came back down here like a good boy! *giggles*  
  
Shin: Oy! *looks down and sees the little fire demon grinning at her* You little! *CRACK* Oh... Dammit! *sees the branch break* NYA!!! *falls to the ground, going past thin branches, breaking them off and lands on the heap of twigs and leaves* Ow.... Kurama be a good boy and tell your friends to calm down...  
  
C. Ryuka: I don't think he'll be a good boy any longer....  
  
Shin: *stares at her* What... *looks at C. Kurama only to find a Chibi Youko standing there* Oh.... Kami-sama help me....  
  
C. Youko: Who wants to have fun? *Evil grin*  
  
All Chibi's, except C. Keiko: I do! I do! *laugh*  
  
*The kids advance on Shin with some rope that was on the porch, who rolls over to look at them*  
  
Shin: Oh... Crap.... AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!   
  
** Back in the front yard where Kouken's face is covered with several designs**  
  
Kouken: That sounded like Shin... I wonder what happened. *strains at the ice holding his feet to the ground* You little brats! Unfreeze me now!  
  
C. Touya: That's gonna cost you. *freezes the rest of his legs*   
  
Kouken: Cold! Cold! Cold! Let me go!   
  
C. Suzuki: You're not finished! We're going to start on your hair next!   
  
*The kids begin to paint Kouken's hair various colors*  
  
Kouken: NO! NOT MY HAIR!! *tries to shake them off*  
  
C. Touya: Stop wiggling! *freezes all of Kouken's body to his neck, so he's almost a solid block of ice*  
  
Kouken: ~thinks: How the hell am I going to get out of this?! Sis, you owe me big time for looking after these brats!~  
  
*In the backyard with a water-soaked Shin, who is tied upside down from a tree with marks all over her face*  
  
Shin: *twitches* Blood... rushing to head... Ow... Pain tormenting body...  
  
C. Youko: Ok, we have her tied upside down. We've drawn on her face, swung her in circles, poked her numerous times with sticks, and even doused her in water.  
  
C. Ryuka: And Hinote's scratched her a few times.  
  
C. Hiei: But what else can we do? I'm getting bored again...  
  
C. Youko: Let's cut her hair! *evil grin*  
  
Shin: If you so much as snip a millimeter of my hair.... I swear I will...  
  
C. Yusuke: *slaps some duct tape over her mouth.*  
  
Shin: *screams muffled curses, oaths, and threats*  
  
C. Kuwabara: I saw some scissors in the kitchen.   
  
C. Youko: Well, go get them! *crosses arms, his tail swishing back and forth behind him*  
  
C. Ryuka: I'll get them! *Runs inside to get them off the table and walks back out with them in hand*  
  
C. Keiko: *pulls on C. Yusuke's arm* I don't think this is a very good idea.  
  
C. Yusuke: Aw, c'mon! Be a little daring for once.   
  
C. Ryuka: *hands the scissors to C. Youko*  
  
Shin: *Screams more muffled curses, oaths, and threats, while trying to get out if bindings*   
  
C. Youko: *grabs Shin's braid and clips most of it off* Wow... Your hair was long! *swings around the braid*  
  
C. Hiei: *rips off the duct tape from Shin's mouth*  
  
*The kids dance a weird dance while C. Youko twirls the cut hair*  
  
Shin: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! MY HAIR!!! *starts yelling curses in a completely different language and snarls at the kids* OK! NO MORE MISS NICE LADY! *uses silver energy to break the ropes and falls with a crash to the ground* Ow...  
  
C. Youko: *stops dancing around with the others* Uh oh...  
  
Shin: *stands up, staggering quite a bit* Damn headrush.. *leans against a tree to regain composure and eyes narrow at the kids* You are in so much trouble!!!!  
  
C. Ryuka: *screams* RUN AWAY!!!!   
  
*The group runs away from Shin as she tears after them. They all run around the corner to where the other group is still painting Kouken*  
  
Kouken: DUDE! What the hell?! *Sees Shin stumble around the corner; Her face covered with drawings, her body covered in scratches, and short hair* Oh.... They cut your hair.... That explains it.  
  
Shin: *stops and stares at Kouken* They've covered you in make up and have fashioned the ice into a dress...  
  
Kouken: WHAT?! *looks down to see the kids chipping away the ice in the shape of a dress* WHY YOU LITTLE!   
  
Shin: Everyone... Inside... NOW! *Points at the door.* Or you'll never live to see the age of seven!  
  
*All the kids scream and run into the house*  
  
Shin: Ooookay. *shrugs and breaks the ice around Kouken* C'mon bro. Let's make sure they're not destroying the place. *limps a bit*  
  
Kouken: Sis, did you know you're limping?  
  
Shin: I probably injured it when I feel out of the tree. *looks at self in the mirror* AH!... My... My hair looks like Zidane's! *Pauses a bit* Except it's red... And I'm a girl. *sighs* I can't stay mad at little kids, they don't really understand what they're doing. I think.  
  
Kouken: C'mon, let's pop in a tape to distract the kids and get cleaned up. *walks into the family room* HEY, KIDS! MOVIE TIME!  
  
*The group of kids stampedes into the room and find seats as Kouken puts in a tape, turns on the TV, and presses play. An image of Lilo and Stitch come up. The kids stare at the TV while the two siblings disappear to clean up*  
  
* * Half an hour later * *  
  
Shin: *wanders into the family room with bandages all over body* Enjoying the movie?  
  
C. Keiko: This is a cute movie! *smiles and hugs C. Yusuke*  
  
Shin: *squeezes into the corner seat on a couch, next to C. Kurama* I see you changed back.  
  
C. Kurama: *nods* He got bored and tired, so I came back.... I'm sorry he cut your hair..  
  
Shin: *plucks a bit at the short hair* Meh, it's not that bad. I'm hoping it won't take too long to grow back. *hugs C. Kurama* Besides, it's your fox form that's in trouble.   
  
Kouken: *wanders in with several bowls of popcorn in arms* Here you go, pups. *gets mobbed by the kids before settling down on the floor*   
  
*The group sits and watches the movie. Shin turns it off once the thing's done and looks around to see everyone asleep*   
  
Shin: *whispers* Peace at last.  
  
*C. Ryuka and C. Hiei were asleep on one of the couches, while the others were stretched out on the floor and chairs. Kouken was spread out under a large table in the dining room that joined to the family room. Shin fell asleep in a corner of the couch, with her feet propped up on a table and C. Kurama curled next to her with his head in her lap*  
  
* * * * The Next Morning! * * * *  
  
*The chibis had become their normal ages and sizes again. Shin opened her eyes a bit and saw the amusing scene in front of her. Ryuka's head was on Hiei's shoulder and his head was against her head. Botan was curled up in a corner, Jin was sprawled out in the middle of the room, Suzuki was sleeping against the wall under the mirror, and Kouken was still snoozing under the table*  
  
Shin: ~thinking: This is so cute.~ *She looked around to see Keiko and Yusuke sleeping in a corner together, Kuwabara was flopped over in a large chair, Touya was also in a chair, and then there was Kurama* Now there's an adorable sight. *She smiled down at Kurama, who was stretched out on the couch with his head in her lap. She brushed some hair out of his face and lightly kissed him on the cheek*  
  
Kurama: *yawns and opens his eyes*   
  
Shin: *Smiles* Mornin' Sunshine. How are you feeling?  
  
Kurama: I feel like I've revisited my childhood... What happened to your hair?  
  
Shin: You and the others got turned into kids and one of the kids cut it?  
  
Kurama: *Covers his mouth as he yawns* Which one did it?  
  
Shin: *chuckles a bit* Hm.... You did.  
  
Kurama: *eyes widen* What?! It was me?!  
  
Shin: Shhh. It's ok. *smiles* I'm not mad anymore. It'll grow out again and it grows fairly quickly, too.   
  
Kurama: *sits up and looks at her bandages* What happened?  
  
Shin: *sighs* It's a really long story. *gives him a kiss* I'll tell you all when the others wake up.  
  
*The others woke up within ten minutes and Shin found herself explaining what happened as did Kouken, who quickly dismissed himself and slunk off into the kitchen*  
  
Ryuka: Man, that must've been some adventure.  
  
Shin: Yeah, but I'm... very *twitch* traumatized...  
  
Ryuka: Still getting over the fact that your hair was cut?  
  
Shin: *glances at Kurama* Yes, but I don't blame Kurama... I blame Youko. *Hugs Kurama with a laugh* Nah, I can't get mad at them over my hair. Besides... Kids will be kids... And occasionally demonic kids. *Winks*  
  
*A chibified Kouken runs into the room, knocking people over and leaping on to Shin's lap*  
  
Shin: *groans and puts a hand to head* Not again....  
  
Kouken: *suddenly shifts back to adult form with a leaf fluttering to the floor* hah! Fooled you! *now stretched out on the laps of Shin and Kurama*   
  
Shin: *shoves her brother on to the floor* Though some people seem to stay kids their whole life. *laughs*  
  
* * * * * * * *   
  
* This is a line of a song from West Side Story. I thought it would be funny of Chibi Suzuki sang it a bit.   
  
And that's the story. ^_^ I originally had a whole fight sequence, but this is supposed to be FUNNY. This'll be part of a series eventually. I'll write about the animal koolaid stuff, too. Maybe even the two events about Hiei and Jin. I got the idea to write something like this while I read Kia's Densebyou fanfic and I got the idea of writing more ideas because of Kelsey's Many, Many, Meeses fanfic. Hope you enjoyed this. S'long!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
